¿Te sorprendí?
by Susy Marple
Summary: One Shot. Serena y las chicas se divierten una noche con la olvidada pluma de transformación. Pero ¿Qué ocurriría si en esa divertida noche se encuentran con Darien?


Holas a todos... Aqui nuevamente con una loca idea mia... Espero que lo disfruten mucho.

Feliz cumpleaños Cherrie!!! Este es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Quiero agradecer a Marta, ayudarme con la edición del mismo y estar horas conmigo pese a la hora de España y a Xime, que me ayudó con el lime. Gracias Xime por los rols!!!

* * *

¿Te sorprendí?

Hola, hace mucho que no me sentía como me estoy sintiendo. A mis 20 años, estudiante de sociología en la universidad de Tokio, ya coronada Neo Reina, tengo una vida aún "normal". Ya no vivo con mis padres, ahora vivo con Darien, que, al igual que yo, fue coronado Rey. Fue un paso grande el que dimos juntos como pareja que somos, porque cada uno tiene ahora sus propias responsabilidades. Él, ahora a sus 23 años, lleva el internado y la especialidad. Pasa más tiempo metido en el hospital que en casa conmigo. Aunque yo tampoco es que tenga un horario magnífico. Los congresos, los trabajos de campo, estudios e investigaciones, me quitan a veces, hasta el último respiro de la noche.

Pero es así, hace mucho que no me sentía como me estoy sintiendo. La rutina de Darien, en estos últimos meses es la misma: sale a las 7 de la mañana, regresa a las 7 de la noche a cenar, luego se mete al estudio a seguir estudiando y se acuesta pasando la media noche. A veces ni me mira y me siento mal por ello. Y es tonto, sé que eso se debe principalmente a algo tan importante como sus estudios y su carrera.

Desde que salí de vacaciones de verano, Darien está más ocupado de lo normal. Sé que tanto le preocupa que pase sola este tiempo en casa, que él mismo llamó a las chicas para coordinar con ellas que estén conmigo, cosa adorable, pero injusta, ellas también tienen sus vidas. Vidas tan agitadas como lo es la mía. El estudio es esencial para todas.

Amy ahora mismo, intenta descansar de su último semestre en la universidad de Tokio, en donde, como ella misma dice, le han secado lo último de masa gris. Si Amy lo dice, es por algo, estudia, obvio, medicina. Rei, pues Rei para entre dos focos, estudiando administración y gestión empresarial, y llevando casi por orden de su padre, diplomacia. Es que con eso de que su padre es el primer ministro de Japón… La pobre se divide entre el amor que siente por su abuelo y el templo Hikawa, y su lucha interna por no saber si mandar a volar a su padre o seguir con sus órdenes. Lita. Pues ella va más que bien. Sus cursos en Le Cordon Bleu la han llevado a ganarse una beca para irse a estudiar a Francia el próximo año, mientras tanto, sigue especializándose mucho en repostería fina en la escuela que tiene Le Cordon aquí en Tokio. Y claro, no nos podemos olvidar de Mina. Ella terminó estudiando ciencias de la comunicación en Tokio, estudia teatro, canto y baile y de las cinco, es la única que trabaja. Labora en una radio y su programa es el más escuchado de todos.

Esta semana mis ánimos estuvieron por el suelo. Darien tenía que irse una semana fuera de la ciudad por un congreso. Cuando me sugirió que fuera donde las chicas y que disfrutáramos todas juntas de la cabaña en la playa que tenemos ambos, casi acepto, pero pensé bien y le dije que me iría a casa de mis padres. Se sorprendió, pero cuando le expliqué que lo que buscaba eran los mimos de mi madre, el cariño de papá y pelearme con Sammy, se rió. "Sí, es bueno que pases con ellos un tiempo, van a pensar que te he secuestrado." Y me dio un beso suave en los labios, cogió sus cosas y se fue. Eso fue todo.

Llamé a las chicas y les dije que si se me ocurría algo las llamaría para salir, pero que cualquier cosa, me encontraban en casa de mis padres. Le avisé a Luna pero ella decidió quedarse en el departamento. En fin, tomé las llaves de mi auto y me fui llevando en una maleta un poco de ropa. No tenía mucha en casa de mis progenitores y no quería estar con trapos en mi antigua casa.

Llegué y como siempre, mi madre me abraza haciéndome ver lo feliz que es de tenerme con ella así de cerca. Ella adora a Darien y fue la primera en apoyarme, cuando hace casi dos años, decidí mudarme con él. Estaba sola, Sammy había salido a patinar con un grupo de amigos, entre ellos Hotaru… Sí, como que la amistad entre esos dos es "grande" pensé. Papá llegaría por la tarde, así que mamá me sugirió subir a mi habitación y ponerme cómoda. Todo estaba tal cual lo dejase. Mis peluches en la cama, mi mismo edredón de lunas y estrellas, mi closet con mi uniforme de la preparatoria. Libros, todo. Sí, realmente el papel de una madre es hacer que siempre cuando regreses a casa, sientas como que sigues en ella.

Ese día hicimos las galletas que adoraba que mi madre me hiciera de pequeña, compramos dos litros de helado y nos sentamos juntas a ver televisión. Todo fue perfecto. Papá llegó y se echó a llorar. Pobre, aún no está totalmente resignado a que su hija viva con un hombre. Pero es que para los padres como él, nosotras nunca crecemos. Sammy por su parte, llegó tarde, pero cuando me vio, por más que se hubiera querido reprimir, no pudo, vino corriendo a abrazarme. Realmente soy afortunada de tener una familia como ésta.

Así llegó el día viernes. No me había comunicado más que con Lita, quien me dijo que a ese mismo congreso, Andrew había ido. Sí, Lita y Andrew salen juntos desde que estamos en segundo de preparatoria. Así que pensé que ese día o al siguiente nos veríamos, y antes de que empezara a llamarlas a todas para coordinar, decidí poner en orden un poco mi habitación y ver qué encontraba de los viejos tiempos. Cuál sería mi sorpresa cuando, al abrir una antigua caja, encontré mi vieja pluma de transformación…

Una gran tentación entró a mi cabeza. Esa pluma me transformaba en alguien diferente cuando era niña, pero ahora que era una adulta joven ¿Qué milagros haría? Sé que si Luna me veía en esas andadas, me diría que era una inmadura por usar el poder de ese artefacto de ese modo, pero… Esto sería interesante, si la pluma me transformaba en algo diferente a lo que era… Quizá, sólo quizá, lograría sentirme mejor, y ponerme en la piel de otra persona. Experimentar ese hormigueo que sentía cuando la pluma lograba el milagro de ser una fotógrafa, maestra, chica punk, princesa… Muchos recuerdos lindos inundaron mi mente de épocas pasadas, así que el plan estaba dado.

Llamé a cada una de las chicas por el comunicador. Como todas andaban libres, aceptaron venir a mi casa esa noche. La sorpresa que les daría…

Así que cuando todas llegaron en la camioneta de Mina y entraron en mi habitación, se quedaron en silencio. Delante de ellas, una mujer de cabellos negros, rizados y algo cortos, con un mini vestido (y cuando digo mini, ni siquiera es eso, era una micro falda) de color champagne, unas sandalias con tacón de aguja a juego con el vestido, un juego de bisutería a la moda, aunque sencillo… Fue Rei quien habló primero.

-¿Eres nuestra Serena, verdad?

-Así es… ¿No es increíble?

-¿Increíble? ¿Increíble? Serena, me diste un susto, no te reconocí. –Mina hablaba con los ojos totalmente abiertos. –Pero se te ve guapísima así. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Eso no tiene necesidad de respuesta. –Dijo Amy, tratando de sonar seria, pero estaba igual de sorprendida. –Es la antigua pluma de transformación de Serena ¿A qué si?

-Bueno Amy, diste en el clavo, claro que lo es...

-Bueno Sere, la verdad es que de verdad te queda de maravilla, aunque no pareces tú… -Lita giraba alrededor mío. –Realmente no pensé que aún surtiera efecto, se suponía que ese poder era para poder transformarnos en grandes y así salir del paso.

-Lo que pasa Lita, es que Serena aún no ha crecido del todo. –Dijo Rei en tono de burla. –Pero si yo fuera dueña de esa pluma, me gustaría saber qué efectos hace en mi persona.

-Por eso precisamente las llamé. Hoy pondré en práctica una cosa, y ustedes me ayudarán. –Cuatro pares de ojos me miraban con una mezcla de emociones. –Quiero saber qué se siente el poder vivir una noche siendo otra.

-Eso es técnicamente imposible Serena –Dijo Amy con su tono de mujer racional. –Porque seguimos siendo las mismas.

-Pues te equivocas Amy, y te daré un ejemplo clásico de esto. –Usé el mismo tono que ella. –En los bailes de máscaras que se organizaban en los palacios de distintos reinados de Europa, o en los bailes de disfraces, incluso en nuestra época, ayuda a que el ser humano explore una parte de ellos mismos que no se dignan a tocar. Cuando una persona se escuda en una máscara, en un traje, siente que puede actuar de manera totalmente diferente a lo que es normalmente en sociedad. Este tipo de cosas desinhiben y logran hacer que nos conozcamos más. –Di un pequeño suspiro y me volví a dirigir a todas. –Bien chicas, ¿lo toman o lo dejan?

No escuché de parte de ninguna una negativa, hasta la misma Amy se había emocionado y cada una de mis mejores amigas, fueron transformándose ante mis ojos, en personas diferentes a las que eran.

Amy, para empezar, estaba con el cabello ondulado y le llegaba hasta una parte de la espalda. Llevaba el cabello azul, como siempre, pero algo en ella la hacía verse nada inocente. Llevaba un vestido corto color celeste, con una cinta de color más oscuro en la cintura y lo mismo en su cabello. Unos zapatos de tacón y bisutería de color plata con incrustaciones aguamarina.

Rei fue la más cambiada de todas a excepción de mí, que era opuesta a lo que soy. Su cabello se volvió del color de la arena, corto, con flequillos y estaba anonadada con su imagen. El vestido negro con abertura a un lado, le quedaba como un guante a la mano. Era un vestido de cuello cuadrado y su bisutería era de color dorado. Ella misma expreso:

-Hoy podré hacer muchas cosas que desde que mi padre me expuso a los medios, no puedo hacer.

-Ésa también es la idea, libérate de tanta tensión.

Luego Lita. Ella seguía con su cabello color castaño, aunque el cabello totalmente lacio y largo como lo llevaba Rei antes de usar la pluma. Un vestido de color gris plata era lo que le había dado la pluma, con unos zapatos de tacón del mismo tono y una finísima cadena de plata con unos pendientes iguales en sus orejas. Lita se miraba en el espejo y no lograba articular palabra.

Mina fue la única que daba de saltos por toda mi habitación. A ella la pluma le había cambiado la tonalidad de su rubio por un rubio medio rojizo, y estaba con el cabello corto en degradé, lacio, si, pero suelto. Un vestido color ladrillo llevaba ella, con el mismo tono de zapatos. La bisutería era de color dorado con piedras de color ámbar.

-Bien muchachas, creo que es hora de salir a las calles de Tokio y ver cómo nos divertimos, pues cambios como estos no se dan todos los días. –Dije, con una seguridad sorprendente en la voz.

-Podemos ir a un bar que conozco y que se encuentra muy de moda en estos momentos, está a una hora y media de aquí, así que mejor nos vamos en un taxi. –Mina era la única de las cinco, que sabía muy bien cómo era el mundillo nocturno de Tokio.

-¿Pues a qué esperan chicas? Movamos las piernas y salgamos a la conquista de la ciudad. –Rei estaba eufórica, como cuando éramos aún unas adolescentes.

-Bien Serena, quiero divertirme esta noche y comprobar tu teoría. –Amy ahora sí que nos dejó boquiabiertas a todas- ¿Qué? Quiero aprovechar mi nueva imagen.

Todas en una nos reímos y chequeando que en la sala mi madre veía noticias con mi padre, bajamos con cuidado las escaleras.

-Madre, estoy saliendo con las chicas y no sé a la hora que regrese, así que no me esperen…

-Si hija, pierde cuidado, diviértanse…

Mi madre y padre en ningún momento voltearon a vernos, cosa adecuada para todas. Mina nos hizo subir a su camioneta y decidió dejarla estacionada en algún centro comercial y de ahí nos iríamos a ese bar tan prometedor.

Tomamos un taxi que un señor mayor manejaba con precaución y una hora y media después nos encontrábamos ya fuera de la ciudad. Mina no dejaba de hablar maravillas del lugar y ya estábamos con ganas de meternos unos cócteles para celebrar. Fue Lita la que en esos momentos nos habló.

-Pobre Andrew, metido en ese congreso mientras me divierto. ¿No se les hace injusto?

Las miradas de las demás me decían que debía hablar algo, porque la situación entre Lita y yo era la misma, nuestros novios estudiaban la misma carrera y estaban de internos en el mismo sitio, con el caso de que Lita seguía viviendo sola.

-Bueno, no haremos nada malo. Es sólo una noche entre nosotras, y además Lita, creo que tanto Andrew como Darien, siempre se portan correctamente, recuerda cuando el tarado del Urawa, dijo que ellos eran un par de estatuas de cera sin sentimiento, porque nunca caían en la tentación.

-Sí, sí, lo recuerdo Serena, pero… Me da cosa que me esté divirtiendo y Andy solo, en una habitación de un hotel x, repasando notas del congreso.

-Está Darien con él Lita, no te preocupes. –Lanzó Amy apaciguadora, -Y si ellos salen, tienes la tranquilidad de que jamás se comportarán de otro modo.

-Eso es cierto muchachas, ya quisiera yo tener un novio como alguno de ellos. –Mencionó Mina soñadoramente. –Pero olvida por un momento Lita, Andrew te debe tener tan abandonada como lo está Serena…

Por un momento quise pegarle a Mina, pero lo que decía era cierto, muy cierto, me sentía abandonada por el amor de mi vida y no tenía cómo evitarlo. Pero cambié la conversación y les dije:

-Nada de esas cosas chicas, creo que Lita y yo entendemos muy bien por qué nuestras parejas no nos dan todo el tiempo que ellos mismos quisieran darnos. Pero ahora olvidémonos de todo y disfrutemos de la amistad que tenemos.

Todas en vítores de hurras y demás, nos emocionamos. Una media hora después llegamos al local. Un local realmente muy bonito…

Era un Culture Bar. Había una pequeña banda orquesta, que en esos momentos tocaba jazz. La barra tenía sillas de cuero negro mate blando. Adornos modernos y antiguos, clásicos, gritaba bohemio por todos lados… todas nosotras estábamos maravilladas. La iluminación era la adecuada, no era como en una discoteca, pero tampoco todo iluminado como en un salón de baile. Mina estaba feliz de habernos podido traer a un sitio como ése.

-Bien muchachas, hoy debemos ser otras, sentirnos otras, dejar sacar ese lado nuestro que incluso no conocemos y que se encuentra ahí, latiendo por salir…

-Oye Mina, ésas eran mis palabras, no las tuyas. –dije con un gesto fatalista que hace que todas se rían mientras Mina se pone seria…

-Y ése es mi sello personal.

-No discutan mis pequeñas. –Lita se acercó a nosotras con los brazos encima de nuestros hombros. –Esta noche es para ser otras. Yo de por sí me siento otra. –Lita se veía en el espejo, estaba fascinada.

-Pues yo opino que debemos sentarnos ya y empezar a beber alguna copa. Muero por un Martini.-Rei decía eso mientras sentía que le hacía falta su cabello largo como siempre.

-Pues la verdad yo quiero un Apple Martini, muero por una de esas bebidas alcohólicas.

-¿¿AMY ERES TÚ??….-gritamos todas al unísono.

-No es para tanto, muchachas, una copa nos hace bien a todas. –Amy tomó su bolso y se encaminó a la barra. Realmente ésta estaba resultando una buena idea.

Ya sentadas todas con nuestras distintas copas, pues Lita se había pedido una piscina, yo un ruso negro y Mina un orgasmo (hay cosas que nunca cambian!) que nos pusimos a conversar de muchos temas. Justamente estábamos tocando el tema de la soledad. Yo por nada del mundo les diría que me sentía algo abandonada por Darien, pero en ésas estábamos, cuando Mina nos dijo:

-Oye Serena ¿Es verdad que Darien es tachado por sus compañeros como un romántico empedernido de tu amor?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunté desconcertada.

-Pues si es cierto que él cuando sale con sus amigos, lo molestan porque jamás quiere dar un paso en falso. Ya sabes, prefiere mil veces que lo molesten que meterse con alguien sólo para callarlos.

-Mina, esa respuesta te la doy yo. –Lita se irguió un poco tras llevarse su copa a los labios. –Andrew dice que Darien ama tanto a Serena, que su fidelidad es tan grande, que en cuanto todos los compañeros empiezan la cacería, él y Andrew se paran y se van.

-Serena, quiero un novio como Darien y Andrew… -Mina hablaba de manera ensoñadora, y aunque sabía que tenía suerte de tener a Darien, lo necesitaba sentir como antes.

-Ya aparecerá Mina, sólo no te desesperes, el hombre que te ame de verdad, aparecerá para ser sólo tuyo. –Rei sonreía al decir eso. –Las suertudas aquí son Lita y Serena por ahora, pero después esa suerte se extenderá.

-Así es chicas, por el momento, yo no busco a nadie, pero sé que mi destino cambiará y que también seré feliz como ustedes. –Amy chocó su copa con la de Mina y Rei mientras Lita asentía con la cabeza.

-Bueno muchachas, hoy es una noche para celebrar y compartir. Hoy no será una noche de romance pero sí de amigas. –Tuve que decirles eso para que dejáramos de lado un tema que todavía se me hacía incomodo.

Así nos pasamos una hora, riendo y charlando como las buenas amigas que éramos. De pronto Amy se quedó estática.

-Muchachas, miren en esa mesa de la esquina…

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que en esa mesa estaba un grupo harto conocido por mí, y en cierto modo por Lita también. Andrew y Darien estaban ahí con algunos compañeros de trabajo, dos mujeres y siete hombres. Controlando mi poco humor ante las demás, volteé con delicadeza y vi como el mesero ya les tomaba la orden.

-No se alarmen muchachas, sólo deben haber venido aquí para despejar tensiones y relajarse un momento. –Dijo Rei con una voz muy segura. –No hagamos nada, la verdad.

-No pueden hacer nada, porque justamente nadie podrá reconocerlas. –Mina nos dio un sacudón a Lita y a mí. –Y el hacer un lío, sólo harán que nos vean como unas locas.

Se hizo el silencio mientras volvimos nuestras miradas a la barra. Yo estaba algo sorprendida. ¡¿Qué se suponía que hacía Darien aquí?! Sabía muy bien que él salía a veces con sus compañeros, pero… Cuánto hubiera dado yo por poder estar con él en ese momento. Aunque sea tomarme una soda con Darien. Pero no podía quejarme, no podía hacerlo, él estaba ahí y yo a unos metros de él y debía comportarme como si no lo conociera.

Fue cuando pasados unos veinte minutos, que a mi parecer me parecieron eternos, un mozo de los que atendía en mesa, nos anunció que unos caballeros de esa mesa nos estaban obsequiando unas bebidas de la barra. Mina le dijo que le diera papel y lápiz y puso:

"_Aceptamos sus bebidas, esperamos con más ansias que nos saquen a bailar, atentamente, _

_Mujeres de la barra"_

-Mina, ¿Cómo se te ocurre escribir semejante cosa? –Le dije casi con ojos desorbitados. –No quiero que nadie me saque a bailar.

-Descuida, dices que no y punto, las que debemos aprovechar esto somos las tres solteras del grupo. –Mina me veía con ojos luminosos y pucheros. –Chicas, de verdad no va a pasar nada.

Ya sin poder evitarlo, me senté recta mientras el bartender nos servía a todas un trago de la casa. Cuando Mina y las demás voltearon para verlos, me sorprendí de que Lita hiciera lo mismo. Pero a los minutos Lita me dijo en un susurro:

-Sere, ni Darien ni Andrew voltearon. De verdad no andan coqueteando por ahí.

Yo sólo la sonreí y volteé mientras me llevaba mi copa a los labios. Las chicas estaban ahora coqueteando con su copa en dirección a ellos. Pero… No me pude contener y me giré para ver con mis propios ojos. Sí, allí estaban ellos coqueteando con mis amigas, y vi como Andrew, que me miró a los ojos, le dijo algo a Darien, que se había mantenido a parte conversando con Andy, y de pronto… Nuestras miradas se chocaron. Darien me miraba y yo... Yo no sabía que pensar, pues él me miraba con una sonrisa que… Una sonrisa que hacía mucho no sentía en él.

Me giré agitada y Lita se acercó más.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lita, Darien me miró…

-Y qué con eso… -Me alcé y me tomé la copa de un solo trago.

-Que me miró como si quisiera algo. –Lita me sonrió con suavidad.

-Vamos Sere, te lo estás imaginando, eso es lo que pasa.

-Puede ser Lita, puede ser…

Luego de eso, uno de los compañeros de Darien, Arisa, se acercó a Mina y le dijo que si quería bailar con ella. En un solo movimiento, la loca de mi amiga, se paró y le tendió su mano. Arisa hizo una reverencia besando la mano de Mina y le preguntó su nombre. Todas sin saber qué decir, esperamos que se le ocurriera algo a ella. Cosa que ocurrió.

-Digamos que mi nombre no es de importancia en estos momentos. Pero si no te importa, bailemos.

-Averiguaré tu nombre, de eso estoy seguro. –Y la llevó al medio de la pista de baile, en donde ahora estaban tocando música de los 60s.

A partir de ese segundo baile, los muchachos de esa mesa se acercaron a la barra, y sacaron a bailar a Rei, Amy… Lita y yo estábamos solas, cuando algunos muchachos quisieran bailar con nosotras, pero nosotras sabíamos que no podíamos, era como… No, no queríamos, sabíamos que no estábamos haciendo algo malo, porque sólo era bailar… Pero cuando cinco chicas SOLAS van a un bar, es porque van de cacería en muchos casos, según la mentalidad de los jóvenes de ambos sexos.

Lita estaba inquieta y yo la comprendía. En cierto modo, queríamos, deseábamos que ellos vinieran a nosotras, pero si lo hacían, era demostrarnos que no eran tan santos como creíamos… Pero Lita, después de mirarme a los ojos, me lanzó su idea:

-Esta noche es para ser otra ¿Verdad? Pues bien, seré otra, invitaré a Andy a bailar y no pararé hasta obtener que él baile conmigo…

-Lita, eso es arriesgado…

-Quiero arriesgarme.

Y sin más, se bajó de su banco y se acercó a la mesa, en donde sólo quedaban Darien, Andrew y dos chicos más. Yo veía con la boca abierta, como la Lita que yo conocía, estaba parada con un gesto sexy y seguro delante de esos hombres. Darien en ese momento se dio la vuelta y me lanzó una sonrisa que hizo estremecer mi cuerpo ya adormecido por el alcohol. Fue cuando Andy se levantó y le dijo a Lita que no le interesaba bailar con nadie, gracias. Parecía que Lita seguía insistiendo, cuando Andrew se paró y Darien fue detrás de él. Lita se quedó parada como una estatua de sal perfecta. Me le acerqué y cuando la estaba llevando a los lavabos, uno de los de la mesa, nos dicen con una risa:

-Esos dos son muy fieles a sus novias, hubiera sido interesante ver que pierdan un poco los papeles y bailaran con una de ustedes.

-Sobre todo nos sorprende del rubio que se fue, porque él no es tan descortés. –El otro muchacho ahora nos miraba, quizá por el gesto que teníamos. - Andy es más educado y en otra situación, él hubiera bailado contigo.

-Así es, bien dicho Satoshi, Andy por más novia que tenga y fiel que sea, sí es más educado que Darien. –Nos miraban de nuevo son sus ojos y sonrisas deslumbrantes. –El pelinegro, ése sí que es para sacarse el sombrero… Fiel a la novia hasta el tuétano y cortante con toda chica que se le insinúe.

-Bien, nos regresamos a nuestros sitios, gracias… -Dije llevándome a Lita.

-De nada preciosas, a ver si nos dan el chance de bailar.

Lita estaba desconcertada, de que Andy, SU Andy la despreciara… Era de admirarse, pero a la vez estaba celosa de ella misma.

-¿Cómo pudo despreciarme de esa manera? Si estoy deslumbrante, me siento otra…

-Quizá porque lo que Andy ama de la Lita que eres, es que no eres mujer fatal.

-Jajajá, llevas la razón. Bien, si me sacan a bailar, acepto, al fin y al cabo, no haré nada malo.

-Bien Lita, regresemos… Tenemos novios excelentes.

Y bueno, en eso estábamos, cuando me fije que en la mesa de Darien estaban las chicas, que nos llamaban… Y en esa mesa, Darien sentado, sin Andrew.

Creo que en ese momento, el cuadro del grito de Munch, expresaba correctamente lo que sentía. Darien estaba ahí, y me miraba con unos ojos en los que el deseo estaba presente. Intentando mostrarme serena, me fui con Lita a la mesa. Lita estaba preocupada por mí, no me quitaba el brazo de mis hombros. Pero Mina fue la que nos informó, que ese grupo interesante estaba impactado por el ramillete de bellezas. Miré a las chicas, pero ninguna supo decirme nada.

Cuando la música dio paso al tango y la milonga, las chicas estaban de nuevo en esa pista de baile, sólo que esta vez, en la mesa, sólo estábamos Darien y yo, que no habíamos cruzado palabras. Se acercó a mi lado y me preguntó:

-¿Qué hace una dama sola como usted en estos sitios? –Me dijo mientras me miraba la mano, quizá buscando algo. –No parece cómoda.

-No lo estoy. ¿Y por qué alguien como tú puede estar en este sitio? –Le traté de tu para que el hielo se cortara de inmediato.

-Porque como buen soltero que soy, tengo derecho a divertirme. –Su sonrisa era matadora, y ahora entendía a Lita, sólo que esta vez la celosa era Serena y no mi nueva personalidad.

-Pues eso no fue lo que nos dijeron tus amigos.

-Ellos pueden decir mucho en poco y poco en mucho. –Entonces me tomó de la mano y yo creí estallar. -Vamos a bailar.

-No gracias, yo no bailo y menos con desconocidos.

-Pero ¿a que ningún desconocido tan sexy como yo te ha sacado a bailar antes? –Y me guiñó el ojo.

Yo quería en esos momentos perder los papeles y darle una buena bofetada, por ser coqueto cuando tenía una novia que buscaba su atención desde hace un tiempo. Pero me contuve.

-Te diré una cosa, eres, de todas las chicas de este local, la más hermosa que he visto. –Mientras acariciaba mi rostro. Yo estaba en el espacio sideral. –Vamos a bailar.

-Yo no bailo, soy mala para el tango.

-Déjate guiar por mí. –Y me jaló hacia él, tomándome de la cintura, introduciéndome al salón de baile.

Me sentía flotar, ya no tenía dominio de mi persona, sólo sabía que en los brazos de Darien, las mujeres eran muñecas de trapo, que perdían la razón con la sola mirada que él podía obsequiarles, con una sola palabra que él podía dirigirles. Y ahora yo, de nuevo, me encontraba hechizada por ese embrujo. Estaba condenada a seguir siempre lo que mi corazón me ordenaba.

Darien con mucha maestría, me guió, solo que, por extraño que pareciera, yo empecé a bailar bien, me volvió insinuante, como dictaba el baile que tenía que ser con mi pareja. Los movimientos sensuales, los enlaces de pierna, alguna voltereta, todo era fuego y pasión. Cuando el último son dejó en el aire la tensión que había, Darien se acercó a mi oído y me susurró de la manera más sugerente que alguna vez utilizara conmigo:

-Sólo esta noche me dejaré llevar y espero que tú también lo hagas…

Por supuesto que estaba petrificada… Darien… Darien se me estaba insinuando abiertamente. Y no era una insinuación cualquiera, era una total confirmación de que esa noche el fuego ardería incendiariamente. Yo sólo lo miraba y le pregunté del mismo modo:

-¿Por qué a mí? ¿No existe alguien que espere esto más que yo?

-No existe nadie más, solo tú… -La sangre se me estaba congelando por un lado por la frialdad con la que él me hablaba. Y por el otro, mi sangre era pura pasión encendida.

Entonces, decidida a participar del mismo juego y después mostrarme como quien era y ver que me decía, me le acerqué y acaricié ese rostro que para mí podía llegar no solo a sentir ternura, sino que me encontrara con el fuego mismo.

-Entonces si es así, acepto. –Y sin que ninguno lo planeara, ambos nos encontrábamos besándonos como si el mundo se acabara. Darien puso una mano en mi espalda baja y me atrajo hacía si, y con la otra mano, enredaba sus dedos por mi cabello. Yo sólo tenía mis manos en sus hombros, y no me importó besarlo ahí mismo.

Cuando nos separamos, las chicas estaban boquiabiertas, no sé si era porque se habían dado cuenta de que yo misma había hecho caer a Darien, o porque estaba actuando de manera desenfrenada delante de extraños. En cambio los compañeros de Darien le levantaban el dedo pulgar en señal de conformidad. Me atrapó nuevamente con ambas manos y me llevó a la mesa.

-¿Me vas a dar tu nombre? –Le dije de manera insinuante y coqueta.

-No es necesario, la verdad... No creo que después de hoy vuelva a verte.

-¿Me usarás y te irás? –Pregunté con una voz melodramática.

-Supongo que lo mismo que harías tú en mi lugar… En mi situación, claro está.

Esa noche todas estaban divertidas, muy divertidas, y pasamos tres horas bailando sin cesar, pero yo no bailaba con nadie que no fuera Darien. Me había enganchado a él y él a mí, pues no dejaba que nadie se me acercara.

Cuando llegó la hora de irnos y que tomáramos un taxi, Darien hizo que las chicas se fueran en uno, pero a mí me apartó y me dijo nuevamente:

-Tú eres mía esta noche, no te dejaré ir…

-No me puedes hacer eso, se llama secuestro ¿Sabes?

-Pero tú tampoco pones resistencia…

Y cuando me voy a subir al taxi, el auto arrancó, con las chicas dentro. Sus rostros, en ese segundo que las vi, indicaban indignación. Entonces cuando empecé a alejarme de Darien, pues ya no podía más, las lágrimas a punto de salir, y necesitaba irme en un taxi, nuevamente tomó mi mano, y me dijo:

-Sólo confía en mí, no te vayas.

-Eres un idiota y te desconozco. –Fueron mis palabras, que estaban impregnadas de verdadera indignación.

-Yo también puedo decir lo mismo de ti pero pese a eso, tú no te vas.

Y me cargó hasta llevarme a su auto. Gritaba y pataleaba, pero él parecía hacer caso omiso de mis súplicas. Me metió al auto y manejó como media hora hasta llegar a un hotel muy lindo. En todo el recorrido en el auto, se me dio por seguir llorando, gritando, pataleando, y no porque estuviera con Darien, sino porque estaba comprobando lo mucho que Darien me amaba, pues sin saber que era Serena, me estaba demostrando que él no me respetaba ni me amaba ni nada. Me volví silenciosa, sorbiendo mis lágrimas. Fue que me di cuenta que llegamos al sitio y el abrió mi puerta y me tomó la mano.

-Creo que esta noche mi vida cambiará para siempre, y la tuya también. –Sus palabras tenían algo de proféticas.

No supe por qué, pero ahí, afuera, lo besé, lo besé nuevamente con pasión, con intensidad, pero con amor. Lo besé mientras revolvía su cabello y el ponía sus manos en mi baja espalda y acariciaba la misma de arriba a abajo. Entonces se separó de mí y tomando mi mano, entramos. Él ya tenía llave de la misma, cuando la recepcionista lo llamó y preguntó que quién era, el sólo dijo que era su novia, que mañana me haría firmar todo, pero que estábamos cansados. Ella asintió. Entramos al ascensor y sin previo aviso, me susurró.

-Te amo…

Caray, eso sí que era rápido, a mí como Serena, se demoró mucho en decirme que me amaba. Y ahora, cuando era una desconocida para él, me decía eso… Si que el hombre podía llegar a ser un cerdo egoísta chauvinista.

Y entramos a la habitación. Me percaté de que todo estaba en orden, su laptop descansaba cerrada en la cómoda y sus libros y apuntes en un escritorio. Entonces, mientras yo estaba ordenando eso, se acercó a mí y empezó a besar mi cuello y subió a mis labios. Me besaba con pasión y buscaba con sus manos el cierre del bendito vestido. Yo lo besaba con fuerza, porque él era mío, aunque él no lo supiera. Por un momento se distrajo de buscar el cierre del vestido y paseó sus manos por todo mi cuerpo acercándome más a él.

Volvió a besar mi cuello y con sus manos acariciaba mis pechos, yo respiraba entrecortadamente y luchaba entre la razón y lo que me provocaban las caricias de Darien. Lo sentía completo, con su cuerpo pegado al mío y me aferraba cada vez más a él. Volvió a la tarea del cierre, lo encontró y logró bajarlo. Con sus manos acarició la piel desnuda de mi espalda. Yo temblaba por dentro al no saber qué hacer con la situación, pues mi mente no era de gran ayuda cuando estaba entre los brazos de Darien.

Y de pronto me observó con ternura y me besó como a veces me besaba cuando sólo quería mimarme y no había otra intención en su beso. En un susurro me dijo:

-Bien Serena, basta de juegos, vuelve a ser tú…

¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEÉ???!!! Oh no, esto no podía ser, no, no, no, nuevamente no…

-Bien amor mío, es una excelente sorpresa la que me he llevado, aunque creo que también te sorprendí, ¿Verdad?

Me quedé sin habla… Mi respiración empezó a agitarse. Mi mente estaba nublada y yo sólo quería saber qué me iba a decir… Se acercó y nuevamente empezó a deslizar sus manos por la apertura que había dejado el cierre, mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello haciéndome estremecer.

-Morena se te ve bien, pero sigo prefiriendo a la original rubia que amo. Por favor, vuelve a ser tú…

Su voz estaba ronca del deseo y de amor. Yo lo vi a los ojos y con un movimiento rápido, me transformé en Serena. No necesitaba de la pluma para regresar a mi estado original así que saqué el broche donde se hallaba el cristal de plata. La pluma, ahora que recuerdo, se la quedó Mina, siendo la última en transformarse de las cinco.

Me besó con pasión y deseo, mientras me quitaba, ahora sí, el vestido original que llevaba en casa, que era un vestido blanco corto de cuello redondo. Sus manos paseaban con suavidad por los costados de mi cuerpo, mientras besaba mis labios y me llevaba a la cama que se encontraba en medio de la habitación. Empecé a sacarle los botones de su camisa, uno a uno, mientras me separaba un momento sólo para verlo a los ojos. Fue cuando le pregunté:

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Porque jamás voy a dejar de sentir a la mujer que amo cuando ésta se encuentra en la misma habitación que yo. Y en ese bar, por más que fueras otras, aparentaras ser otra, siempre te voy a sentir. Siempre te voy a reconocer.

Lo besé, lo besé con locura, como hace mucho que no hacía y continué sacándole la camisa, deslizando mis labios por cada nuevo pedazo de piel que iba quedando al descubierto

Luego de que lo besará yo y le despojara de su camisa, mientras admiraba lo guapo y perfecto que era para mí, Darien, me empezó a decir en susurros cerca de mis labios:

-Te he tenido muy abandonada ¿Verdad mi vida?

-Mmm, no lo puedo negar, pero ahora me estás atendiendo más que bien.

-¿Por eso es que saliste en busca de diversión con las chicas? –Me decía mientras que con maestría, le sacaba el pantalón de vestir que llevaba consigo, dejando notar en su ropa interior el efecto que nuestras caricias tenían en él.

-No necesariamente, se me ocurrió eso después de que la pluma me transformara. Es lindo poder ser otra.

-Sí, pero jamás podrás ser otra para mí Serena. Puedo encontrarte aunque hayan mil estrellas a tu alrededor. Siempre te voy a reconocer.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a jugar con todos, rompiendo el mito de señor respetable? –Le susurré cerca de su oído con tono grave.

-Porque es bueno aprovechar en jugar ser otro si es con la misma mujer a la que amo.

Bueno, de más está decirles que Darien me estaba recompensando con creces esa madrugada, me demostró lo mucho que me amaba, me necesitaba y me deseaba, lo mismo hice yo. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo quedó libre de mis besos y caricias, y su tacto me ardía ahí donde él pusiera su mano. No hubo nada entre nosotros más que el aire que al pasar cerca nuestro adquiría nuestra temperatura. Me entregué a él como nunca antes lo había hecho y me enseñó una gran lección:

"_Al sentimiento del amor no se le puede engañar, por más truco que haga para cambiar mi imagen."_


End file.
